Stolen
by DuchessOfMaddness
Summary: Cloud Strife is working for Avalanche and their job is to take down Shinra. Cloud runs into a thief stealing from Shinra. He gets tricked by the thief and has no way of finding him but lucky for him their paths cross once more. RATED M for mature content. Is an AU fic about CloudxRiku.
1. Sighting

Summary: Cloud Strife is working for Avalanche and their job is to take down Shinra. Cloud runs into a thief stealing from Shinra. He gets tricked by the thief and has no way of finding him but lucky for him their paths cross once more. RATED M for mature content. Is an AU fic about CloudxRiku.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS.

Chapter 1

Sighting

Cloud was doing recon, for Avalanche, of the Shinra building. The night was very dark and the rain was falling hard. The rain was completely drenching Cloud's clothes, his hair fell flat and he felt heavy. Cloud made his way around the building slowly remember every moment here, the finally when he reached the back of the building he noticed something. What he noticed was something stealthy moving toward the back entrance door. Cloud quickly hunched down and very softly tried to get a closer look. By the time he got closer he rubbed the water out of his eyes. The strange figure was obviously not from Shrina because they would have just walked in. Cloud could tell this man was trying to break in by picklocking. Cloud smirked to himself, "A thief." He tried to conceal his laughter.

The thief had a very bright head of hair, it was a glistening silver. The thief's hair was pulled back into a low pony which showed that he had long hair too. He was wearing a black tank top with black baggy pants with his own tool belt. Cloud so badly wanted to see his face. Soon the man unlocked the door, he very smoothly opened the newly opened door and went in. Cloud, still crouching, stood up and ran to the door and tried to pull it open before it closed. Cloud quickly realized that the thief was still in the process of closing the door. Cloud could tell that the thief felt him pull at the door and the thief had pulled in closed quickly. Cloud stood a little shocked. Then he thought to himself about 'why I am even doing this?'.

Cloud thought maybe he should just return to his mission and leave the thief to himself. A huge part of him was curiosity and he really wanted to see his face and maybe even ask what it was he was trying to steal from Shrina. The blonde stood there staring at the handle before he roughly broke the doorknob and pushed it open. He hadn't seen the inside of Shrina for the longest time, he wished he could've kept it that way. Cloud looked up to the second floor where he caught a glimpse of the thief, he notice that the silverette had noticed he as well.

Cloud had to catch up quickly because the thief was running swiftly. Cloud knew the inside of this building way too well it was like the back of his hand. He even remember where all the patrols were stationed. He had to assume that the thief also knew everything he did. Once Cloud saw him in his sight again there was no way he could get away. The thief struggled to get Cloud off his tail, so he decided to roll with it and to just let himself get chased. Before Cloud even noticed they were in Hojo's lab. The thief ran into Hojo's office and shut the door closed and locked it quickly. He knew he wouldn't have to break in since there was no way out of Hojo's office except for the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the door unlock. Cloud quickly grabbed at the door and swung it open. The thief had back away a little and sat down on Hojo's desk casually. "You caught me." He threw his hands up jokingly.

Cloud moved forward a little to block the exit, "First off, what brings such a young man to break into the Shinra building?" Cloud stared the thief down. The thief looked him up and down.

The thief was smiling, "Anything you want Soldier boy." The thief then winked. Cloud was definitely caught off guard. 'Was he flirting?' Cloud then let himself get distracted and look over the thief's features. He tried to ignore how young he looked but it was obvious he was young. His eyes were a deep blue-green. The thief suddenly jumped over the table and grabbed the back of Cloud's neck and pulled him down to his height and pressed their lips roughly together. Cloud's head was spinning, why was he letting his guard so far down? He continued to kiss the thief back hungrily. Cloud couldn't control his focus and was letting himself go over the edge. Cloud took control of the thief.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the thief back and pressed him firmly against the wall. The thief let out a sudden wince from the action of being pressed against the wall. Then the silver haired boy reached one of his hands down onto Cloud's hard crotch. Cloud moaned deeply when the thief started to rub gently. Cloud being pulled off guard by the thief's sudden action, the thief was able to turn Cloud around to put him against the wall. The thief moved his lips from Cloud's and started to travel down. He slowly undid Cloud's pants when he got down on his knees, the thief breathed hot breath onto his crotch. Then he let Cloud's cock spring out his pants. The thief looked at the detail and then slowly licked the tip and would only put the tip in his mouth. Cloud hated being teased. Cloud placed his hand on the back of the thief head and forced him a little to go further. He began to swallow Cloud's cock fully but his gag reflex wouldn't quit let him, which reminded Cloud how young he was. It took everything Cloud had not to start face fucking him. Cloud was coming close and then came into the thief's soft mouth and down his throat. As he climaxed he shut his eyes tight and soon noticed that the room became colder. After he opened his eyes he saw that there no longer was a thief on his knees. He slowly leaned his head back and chuckled.

Xxxx

Cloud found himself constantly thinking about what had happened on the walk back to the Seventh Heaven. About when he reached the slum area he placed his hands in his pockets and he realized that his wallet was gone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself and not lose his mind.


	2. Re-encounter

Chapter 2

Re-encounter

One Year Later

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret all decided to take a vacation after the war and went to Costa del Sol. When they got there, it was beautiful and sunny, just what they all needed. Here they could let all their worries go and just relax. They spent their first day getting settled in and went to the bar and get super wasted. Cloud and Barret got in a fight about who is going to share a room with Tifa, and then they just ended up passing out in the lounge area anyway.

So far they had spent two days there and were just purely relaxing together. Cloud woke up early, around 6 a.m. to take a jog on the beach. He preferred the beach when no one else was on it. When he walked outside, he really appreciated the silence and the dim light that started to glow on sea. As he walked closer to the beach, he noticed someone was sitting at the shore all alone. His eyes went to pure shock when he saw the person had silver hair. It was a rare color around these parts and it wasn't long enough to be Sephiroth's. He very closely examined the stranger, his heart pounded hard against his chest.

All he could see from where he was standing all he could see was his back. The stranger was sitting at the shore had his legs far enough out that the tide would crash into him. Cloud did realize that he had tight tan skin and scars that covered his whole back. Cloud assumed that's why he was out so early all by himself. He badly wanted to see his face, his mind wondered that it could be him. The 'thief'.

Cloud stayed in the shadows watching him just sit there for about twenty more minutes before the stranger stood up and ran into the water and began to start swimming. Cloud could see that he was a skilled swimmer. About when the sun really came all the way up, the stranger started back for shore and walked out of the water. His body was soaked and his hair was in his eyes and the front of his chest was way worse then his back. Cloud's heart kept racing and as soon as the man racked his hand through his hair and showed his face.

Cloud knew it was him. He had silver hair and green-blue eyes and that was literally so unique. He could see that, what used to look like a boy, had grown up. He could see that he was taller and way more muscular. He definitely grew into his face. He almost looked like a completely different person.

Cloud decided to follow him to see where he would go. This time he wouldn't get caught. He followed him into the hotel and watched him all the way to his room. Cloud made sure to make a mental note of where the room was. He also had no idea how long the stranger was going to be here or how long he had already stayed here. Cloud knew that he would have to somehow find out where he was going next. After some time, the stranger came walking out and was wearing a tight white shirt with short sleeves and long pants. Cloud wondered if the stranger remembered him. He had to assume he did so he could not let him see his face. Cloud started to follow him to the bar.

As Cloud watched him talk to the bartender, Tifa came up behind him, "Are you watching someone?" She said rather loud. "Not really. I think I know that guy." Cloud said a little annoyed. Tifa smiled, "How about I go talk to him." Cloud thought about it for a few seconds before he thought it was a good idea.

"Yeah, could you ask what he is doing here and where he's going? Bring it up casually though." TIfa smirked and agreed to try her hardest not to act weird. She gingerly walked over to him and the bartender. Cloud listened carefully.

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart. Who might you be?" She gave a cute smile and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hi Tifa." The stranger spoke, "I'm a little busy." Tifa glared a little. Then she noticed that he was holding a map that he was secretly showing the bartender. She also noticed all the circles, she knew that map. "Hey...um.. I just noticed your map and I could help you find what you're looking for." She gestured for him to hand her the map, he looked at her with curiosity and decided to hand it to her. She quickly ran over the whole map.

"What could you want with these kinds of places?" He just smiled a bit, avoiding the question, and pointed at a certain area on the map. "I just got back from here. I'm looking for the fastest way to get from here to there without any transportation." Tifa gave him a confused face. "Why is there an 'x' on Costa del Sol?" The stranger sighed and took the map back.

"Reasons." Was the last thing he said before getting up.

Tifa felt a little rushed that he was getting up and she hadn't asked him all the questions yet, "How long are you going to stay here?" Tifa asked desperately.

"Just until I find what I'm looking for." She then watched him walk away. She went back over to Cloud. Cloud didn't take his eyes off the boy. He patted Tifa on the shoulder before starting after him. Tifa and Cloud noticed that Barrett was walking over, he had physically bumped into the stranger.

Barrett obviously got pissed but the stranger quickly apologized. He walked all the way over to them. "Check your pockets." Cloud said without hesitation to Barrett. He did as he was instructed and both Tifa and Cloud noticed that he noticed he was missing something. "Is this a magic trick, Spiky?" Barrett glared down at Cloud angrily. "Actually there is a thief among us in Costa del Sol. He stole from me too a while back." Tifa tried to hide her giggle and realized that was how Cloud knew that guy. "There's some fucking thief here and he decided that it was a smart idea to steal from the guy with a gun arm!" Cloud ran passed Barrett to keep an eye on the boy.

The stranger was talking to the owner when Cloud finally caught up with him. Cloud tried to carefully listen in on their conversation. "Hey I heard you owned this place. It's extremely impressive and luxurious. I bet your room is the best one here." Cloud could see that the stranger was getting into the owner's person bubble. The owner picked up what the boy was putting down. The boy placed his hand on the guy's crotch to really get the message clear.

"How much?" The owner whispered into the stranger's ear.

"How much are you willing to pay?" The stranger whispered back. The owner grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to the Master room of the Costa del Sol hotel. Cloud of course followed in secrecy. When they went inside and Cloud was left on the outside he placed his ear carefully on the door hoping to be able to listen in. To his surprise he could actually hear somethings. What he heard was a lot of moaning. Cloud rolled his eyes, part of him was extremely jealous. Then suddenly the moaning stopped and he heard a huge thud, then the owner said very clearly, "What is this!? What are you doing?" After that he also could hear, "Where is it? I know you have one of the pieces." What sounded like punches and bodies flying across the room was all that could be heard. Cloud pressed his ear harder against the door to see if they were saying anything beyond all the hitting.

Soon it became silent, Cloud could hear faint whispering. To his disappointment he could not make out what they were saying at all. Then he heard footsteps coming toward the door and quickly moved away to try and hide. The stranger walked out way too fast and made complete eye contact with Cloud. Cloud tried very hard not to looked suspicious but he was so caught off guard that he saw him. The boy was also very shocked. This was the first time Cloud had been this close to him calmly. They both quickly looked each other over. The stranger the gave a face like he had seen him before, Cloud incidentally got more scared. "Do I-" He was cut off by a sudden loud bang of a gun.


	3. Knowledge

Chapter 3

Knowledge

Cloud stood there in shock seeing a bullet had hit the stranger that was staring straight at him. The door was still open Cloud almost completely forgot that the owner was in there and he probably wasn't to happy. The boy turned around and slammed the door shut. He ran past Cloud and headed for the exit door at the end of the hall. Cloud chased after him. As soon as the boy ran out the door it closed, Cloud pushed it open. Next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall next to the door.

"Why are you following me? Who do you work for?" A strange looking blade was threatening close to Cloud's neck. Cloud looked at the boy with a cold face, he did not like being threatened, especially by the same kid that rip him off a year ago. Cloud thought for a moment, he found no reason to lie to him.

"I'm Cloud Strife. I used to work as first class soldier for Shrina. I'm following you because you looked like you were in trouble." He lied, he decided to lie because he did want to see if he remembered him. The boy lowered his weapon. 'Does he trust people this easily?'. "What's your name?" Cloud's heart pounded as he so badly wanted to know.

"I'm Riku." He said almost softly. 'Riku…' Cloud really hoped he wasn't lying. It actually suited him perfectly. Riku backed up and help his arm which the bleeding was coming from. "I've got to go Cloud." He said as he quickly turned and began to run again.

"Let me help." Cloud spoke up, "I know where you can hide. He'll probably search for you in your room, so come to mine." He really wanted to keep this boy in his sights and ask him more questions. "Lead the way." Riku yelled back, Cloud smiled lowly to himself.

Soon after leading Riku to Cloud's room, he was praying that Barrett and Tifa were staying in the other one. It would be a hard subject to explain. After the reached the room, Cloud opened the door for Riku to quickly go inside, as soon as he got in after him he closed it lightly. He flicked on the lights, Riku was already bandaging up his wound. "How bad is it?" They both stood there trying to catch their breathe. Riku laughed, "He barely got me. Literally it was just a graze. I'm just surprised at how bad it is bleeding." Cloud went next to him and helped bandage him up. Cloud let Riku finish up the rest and went and checked the rest of the room to make sure that no one else was there but them.

After Cloud came back he saw Riku on the couch laying down just staring at the ceiling. Cloud sat on the chair next to the couch. "Wanna talk about what just happened?" The injured boy stopped and laughed, then looking at Cloud, his hair covering over his face, "I haven't heard that in a long time." He smiled. Riku then looked up again at the ceiling before gently closing his beautiful eyes. Cloud went into one of the rooms and grabbed a blanket to place onto Riku. Riku didn't care that Cloud had went and got him a blanket he just stayed quiet. Cloud assumed he was tired and was starting to fall asleep.

So many questions ran through Cloud's head. 'How long has he been a thief? Why is he a thief? Does he have family? How old is he? What has he been doing all year after taking something from Hojo's lab? What is it that he took?' Cloud knew he had to know the answers. He made a promise to himself, that in the mourning he would ask all of them and come clean with who he is.

Mourning finally came around. Cloud had no idea of when he fell asleep. He quickly looked onto the couch to check if Riku was still there. 'Good.' He looked down at him peacefully asleep. He was super happy that he trusted him. Cloud couldn't help himself from looking at Riku while he slept, he was so handsome. Cloud had lost track of how long he had been staring at Riku sleep and he started to wake up. Riku slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Cloud. "Have we met before? I feel like I know you." Cloud was shocked that was the first thing he said, he began to slightly panic. Riku grabbed out his wallet and slowly opened it, "I just can't shake the feeling." Lazily flipping through his wallet he stopped. Cloud tried to peek at what he was staring at.

"Cloud Strife…" He paused, "Do you know me?" Cloud was curious if he just tell him.

"Why do you think I know you?" Cloud asked cautiously. Riku then suddenly through the wallet at him. Cloud caught it without hesitation and focused it in his sights. They were all ids. Cloud was amazed, he flipped quickly through them, there was really no one he noticed but then he came across one he did. Him. It was his id, from back a year ago when he stole his wallet. It was one of the very first ones in there. "How did you get this?" Cloud pretended not to know.

"I stole it from you about a year ago. I don't remember when though. Hell I don't even remember stealing it from you but this is proof that I did. You were actually like the fifth person I have ever stolen from." Riku itched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry I stole from you." He paused a little. "I can pay you back when I get the chance." Cloud was completely shocked, first at how sorry he looked and second, that he didn't remember stealing from him. 'Did he blow a ton of guys?'.

"It's fine." Cloud through the wallet back. Riku smiled, "I promise it didn't go to waste. I've been struggling ever since I got here." He leaned back onto the couch to get more comfortable. Now Cloud was even more confused. 'Since I got here?' What was he talking about?' Cloud stood up and then sat next to Riku on the couch. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Cloud made a promise to himself.

Riku nodded. "First. Why are you stealing from people?" Riku looked Cloud straight in the eye, "The money I have doesn't work here, I also don't have to time to make it honestly." Again Cloud was even more confused. 'What?'

"Second. What is it that you took from Hojo's lab a year ago in Shinra?" Riku face went pale. He stayed in silence and he looked away from Cloud, he placed his hand onto his forehead. Cloud noticed that Riku was scanning the room, probably looking for an exit. "I..um.. Can't say that I can recall what you're talking about." Riku avoided the question. "I'm so sorry Cloud but I don't have time for your questions." He quickly stood up. Riku quickly paced to the door as Cloud followed. "I won't stop you from following me, I guess I owe you that much from stealing from you."

They both quickly walked to the back exit and traveled around to get to the beach shore. Cloud realized that Riku was searching for something, he thought back to when he asked the owner, "Tell me where it is." Not long after Riku obviously found what he had been searching for. He let out a thankful sigh. "I thought he would move since last night." Cloud looked over at it, it was very shiny and all kinds of different colors. "What is it?" Cloud asked without even thinking. Riku shook his head. He walked toward the ocean tide and sat down, Cloud followed and did the same. "I'm that much closer to home." Riku whispered to himself as he looked out into the sea.

Riku gently rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "I have no idea why I feel so safe around you." Cloud was again caught off guard, this kid was full of surprises. "We have met and I do remember you." Cloud finally let out, "I haven't been following you or anything but I did recognize you when I saw you sitting here really early in the mourning yesterday." Riku didn't move but he also didn't say anything. Cloud decided to re-jog Riku's memory of what happened that night. As Cloud spoke Riku just stayed quiet as kids and their families would run past and play in the water.

Riku started to laugh when he heard the ending. "Now I remember. Back then I was majorly inexperienced and that was the only way I found it easy to get out of sticky situations. Not too long after I found out it wasn't as easy getting away from some people so I decided to stop doing it all the way and just pretend and get them at the very beginning when they're really not expecting it." Cloud was silent as he looked into the sky.

"Were you attacked? Do you get raped?" Cloud ask silently. Riku shook his head no. "Almost a few times though." Riku scooted closer to Cloud. "I have no one to talk to. All my friends and family are on a different world." Cloud decided to pushed past his curiosity and frustration and just sat there quietly with him.

After it became close to afternoon, Riku spoke again, "I would really like to talk to you about it. I've kept it a secret for so long and having you here and being pretty understanding, it would feel nice to just talk about it. The only other person I've told though died because he knew." Cloud grabbed Riku's hand, "You can tell me. I'm much stronger than I look." Cloud gave Riku a warm, soft look.

By the time Riku had finished telling Cloud his whole story it was starting to become night. He had told Cloud that he was stranded on this planet by complete accident and was split up from his partner, Terra. Their mission was to find all secret keyholes in worlds that had never been explored. Riku was lucky enough to find out some information that there was pieces to make a gummi ship scattered around this planet. The map to all their locations and how to build it were in Hojo's lab. A ton of the pieces were already there but Riku had to go out and search for the rest. He got most of his information with large amount of money that he would steal but when he found the people who owned them, they were extremely dangerous. He had to find all kinds of different ways to steal them. He had been attacked more than he ever intended. Before he knew it a year past and he had three pieces left. Now he only has one left.

Cloud had a lot to take in, but it was so much clearer. "I thought about you a lot actually." Cloud laughed to himself. "I was always wondering about you. Where you were. What you were doing. I'm glad I came here." Cloud looked around and saw that no one else was on the beach. He slowly leaned over and kissed Riku gently.

Riku lightly kissed him back. Cloud wanted to do this right this time. He really liked Riku, way more than he ever intended. He also really liked the time he finally got to talk to him. Maybe it was love or maybe it was lust. Cloud knew that he had strong feeling no matter which one. "Do you want to go back to hotel because I really feel like we should get away from here." Cloud smiled as they both stood up. "Yeah. Let's go find somewhere else to stay. I have a ride just a little walk from here."


	4. Lust

Chapter 4

Lust

After finally reaching Cloud motorcycle, they both got on. Riku tightly wrapped his arms around Cloud's firm stomach. Cloud loved the feeling of Riku touching him, he was hoping that Riku felt the same. While riding, Riku started to clutch Cloud a little harder. Cloud quickly wanted to find a place soon. Not too long after, Cloud soon found a place. It wasn't the nicest looking place and was trash compared to Costa del Sol but it was the closest one. They both walked in together and got a room.

The room was nice actually, it was way better than he had expected. Riku walked over to the fridge and opened to it to see if there was anything in it. Cloud and Riku tried to make small talk and be comfortable with each other but Cloud was a little awkward. "Where do you need to go next?" Cloud ask, he was trying not to bring it up but he had nothing else to talk about. "I don't really want to think about it but it is pretty close to here I think." Riku laughed a little. Cloud slowly approached him and placed his arms around his back. Cloud remembered the last time he did this with Riku but he was about four inches smaller. The question of 'how old was he' popped up again, but Cloud wanted to be ignorant to it.

"Are you trying to sleep with me?" Riku asked bluntly. "Maybe I'm just trying to get another blowjob." Riku and Cloud both laughed. Cloud placed his hands lower had continued to kiss him recklessly. They both started getting lost into each others mouths. Cloud stumbled to get them both into the bed carefully. Cloud had so much tension built up from just lusting after him. When they finally reached the bed after hitting every wall on the way. Cloud quickly struggled to get his clothes off of himself. Riku also started to try and quickly take off his clothes. After they were both undressed Riku eyes started to wonder and search all over Cloud's body. Cloud the gently kissed Riku's neck and collarbone and slowly moved down to his nipples. He gave them a slight pinch and made Riku moan in pleasure. Cloud wanted to touch him more it almost became unbearable but he really wanted to be nice and gently for Riku's first time. It wasn't Cloud's first time, he had done stuff with Zack and Tifa. With Zack he was a bottom and with Tifa she was great but Cloud didn't get too strong of an emotion connection.

Riku was very much a virgin, it seemed that he always did the touching and had no one ever touch him. Cloud felt so privileged to have this experience with him. He was pretty sure that Riku had also been with woman because he did just steal from men that had the gummi parts. Every touch Cloud gave to Riku made Riku shiver and it was the most erotic thing Cloud had ever seen. All Cloud did was touch Riku everywhere on his body for about thirty minutes, he just couldn't get enough of it.

Cloud decided to take it one step further and probe his entrance not too rough. He was glad to see that Riku was relaxed. Riku clenched the sheets as he moaned roughly as Cloud started to finger him faster. "Aaah..Cloud." He whimpered out.

Cloud was trying his hardest to fight his temptation to just fucking him into oblivion. He had to take it slow, he took his fingers out and lined himself up to Riku. Riku's whole face became flustered. Cloud started to move in slowly and let Riku adjust to him. Cloud loved how tight Riku fit around his cock. Cloud wanted to be all the way in him and before he could think logically he pushed fully in. Riku jolted roughly moaning loud. "S..sorry." Riku nodded and Cloud began to move after he felt Riku was ready. As Cloud's pace quickened, Riku's back started to arch and he began to moan louder. Tears were forming in the thief's eyes and drool was coming down his chin. Cloud went a little loose when he saw this magical sight of Riku.

He started to pound a little rougher and he could see and hear that Riku was enjoying it but there was some pain. Not too long Cloud finally hit the perfect spot and Riku tightened his grip on Cloud's back. Cloud hit that spot as good as he could, he saw that Riku was losing his mind a bit each time, he was really gunna bring him over the edge. His eyes rolled up as they both felt that they were going to come. Cloud quicken his pace a little more before letting his semen fill Riku up. Riku came over both of their chests. Cloud started to kiss Riku's soft wet lips.

Cloud slowly pulled out, Riku let out a small groan. Cloud laughed as he lightly laid next to Riku. Riku snuggled up to Cloud's chest and Cloud started to share a few stories of when he would think of sleeping with Riku like this and get off. After that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

When mourning came around, Cloud noticed that Riku had already got up and he could hear that the water was running in the bathroom. Not too long after, Riku walked out with a towel around his waist. Cloud admired his scarred up chest as he started to dress himself. "Want to help me steal the last piece?" Riku asked Cloud agreed almost too quickly.

The next few days passed quickly because Cloud and Riku were having too much fun with each other. They spent most of their time talking about stories in great detail, all while still hunting down the last piece. Cloud didn't want this to ever come to an end and it sure felt like it wasn't. Cloud had contacted Tifa and Barret to apologize on ditching out on them without a word. They both tried to understand but Cloud won't give them the whole story or what he was doing at the moment. It didn't take long for the two of them to get the last piece. As a team it went by a lot faster.

"I can finally show you to the place that I have been building the ship in." Riku was very excited to show Cloud. He gave specific locations on how to get there. It was pretty far, Riku didn't want anyone else to find what he had worked so hard for. It took them a while to get there but Cloud didn't mind but he could tell that Riku was very anxious to get there.

Finally they were there. It was very abandoned and in the middle of nowhere. As he went inside he saw how big it was. "You built this all by yourself?" Cloud asked in awe. Riku was smiling widely as he grabbed the last three pieces and started to put them together. Cloud helped as much as he could. It also went faster since they were working together. Soon it turned night time again. It was done, Riku finally finished. He jumped in and made sure that it worked. It did. Cloud was really happy for him.

Riku suddenly jumped onto Cloud and started to kiss him recklessly again and they made their way over to the small mattress and quickly took off each others clothes. This time Riku explored Cloud's body with his mouth and let Cloud lay down. Riku climbed onto of Cloud and Rode him late into the night. Cloud didn't think he could ever be happier. That night Cloud held tightly onto Riku as he was sleeping. He didn't want to let him go ever. He knew so much about him and he thought he was falling in love with him. He also wanted him to be happy and get back to his world and his friends. He decided to let it pass and continued to hold Riku and smell his hair. It reminded him of the ocean.

Mourning. They both woke up at the same time and got cleaned up for the day. "Cloud." Riku paused as he stared at him, "Thank you." He gave a smile which was a little rare for Cloud but it seems in this garage it was all he could do. "Riku. Can it fit two people?" Riku's smile subsided and Cloud could feel his heart drop a little. Riku shook his head sadly. "I have no right interfering with your world." Riku said slowly while looking down, he couldn't look Cloud in the eye. "It's fine." Cloud grabbed Riku's chin carefully and kissed him lightly.

Saying goodbye was really hard for Cloud. He could barely let go of Riku's hand. Riku was way too excited to wait any longer. He jumped on the ship and started to lift off the ground and Cloud felt his heart pound full of sadness. He didn't close his eyes until he couldn't see the ship anymore. As he closed his eyes he breathed in and pictured the ocean and Riku letting his legs get soaked. He smiled.


	5. Missing

Chapter 5

Missing

Months pass and all Cloud could do was try and not think about Riku. Him and Tifa had been dating for quite some time but he couldn't shake the feeling he had for Riku. He never talked about what happened to anyone. Everytime he would see the ocean he would think of him and he refused to talked to anyone when he was having a hard time grieving. Tifa one day pushed and pushed and Cloud realized that he had brought too much attention on it so he decided to change the spotlight and ask for Tifa's hand in marriage. He knew that he would never see Riku again. Although he would still pray for it.

Cloud was a delivery boy for Strife Delivery service. It was run by him and Tifa. She also ran Seventh Heaven bar and that was also where they lived. Barrett visited every once and awhile with Marlene. Tifa surprised Cloud with a gift and it was a few nights at Costa del Sol. Of course he couldn't refuse it. So they packed their bags and left as soon as possible.

When they arrived only a few things changed, other than that it was still that same as the last time they came there. They had five days to stay there all together. Cloud spent the first two days completely right by Tifa's side. The third day he went out for an early jog on the beach.

Once he got outside he breathed in deep and headed toward the beach. A huge part of him was hoping for Riku to be sitting on the shore. He walked slowly without looking but when he got to the spot he spied on Riku the last time he looked up. Nobody, just cold air and the fresh smell of the ocean. Cloud shook the thoughts away quickly and began to jog, that soon became a hard sprint since he was trying to run from his thoughts. After he got to the spot where Riku had told him his secret, he sat down and began to ponder. "Where are you right now? Do you ever think of me?" He felt his heart sink and his eyes water. Suddenly heard Tifa run up behind him and she latched her arms around him. "It is so beautiful at here during this time." She said softly into his ear.

"I love the smell of the ocean." Tifa said while she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Me too." Cloud smiled.

A few more months pass, it was getting closer to the end of the year. Cloud made a promise to himself, after this year he would forget about Riku and get married to Tifa and never think of him again, well try a lot harder than he was. He was always thinking about him and was driving him nuts.

It was one month before the year ended and Cloud was out on a delivery. He was headed toward Gongaga and the way there was just a bunch of fields and no one was ever in sight. It was a bright hot day and he was about halfway to his destination when he heard something rather loud behind him. He thought it was a airship or something. Maybe it was Cid, he liked to surprise Cloud when he saw him in the area. Cloud stopped his motorbike and kicked down the kickstand. He got off and turned around. It wasn't an airship, it was a colorful gummi ship. Cloud could hear his heart in his ears. His heart was pounding so fast it hurt. All he could do was stand there and watch the ship descend. He could not believe his eyes.

The ship landed and the door started to open. First thing he saw was a short silver haired boy jumped off and run toward him. Cloud didn't even realized he opened his arms wide open for a hug. Riku ran roughly into Cloud and squeezed him tightly. Cloud still could not believe this was happening. "Riku?" Riku hugged him harder, "Yeah, it's me." Cloud grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off. Riku looked pretty confused. "What's up?"

Cloud smiled and so did Riku, "Why are you here?" Cloud asked desperately. Riku looked back at the ship and Cloud followed his gaze. He saw a tall brown haired boy that looked awfully like Zack and a shorter brown spiky haired boy. "We get the freedom to say…" Riku paused and cleared his throat, "To say goodbye and that I...um you know… Love you." Riku blushed. Cloud's heart pounded. "What? Why?" Cloud looked at Riku's face which was still the same but his hair was cut short.

"Well I'll start from the beginning. First, I found out that I am a keyblade master and I had to train to fight the darkness and make sure that the light prevails. I was chosen and stuff." Cloud remember everything he had told him about how the keyblade appeared to him but he didn't know why. "It turns out there is going to be a war. I'm sure we will win but we got to come see whoever we wanted before we go and fight." Riku smiled as he pushed passed Cloud's grip and hugged him again.

"I love you too Riku." Cloud let himself melt into Riku. "When will you be back?" Riku looked at his hands as he started to count. Six fingers came up. "Six months?" Riku said cautiously. Cloud shook his head, "That's fine." Cloud looked at his hand which had a nice silver ring on it. He didn't want to tell Riku he didn't wait, he didn't want Riku to go again but this time there was a limit, something to actually look further to. "I missed you so much." Cloud placed his forehead against Riku's. His eyes were still a sparkling deep blue-green but seemed more blue than last time.

Now this was the second time Cloud had to say goodbye to Riku. Just six months. How was he going to tell Tifa? He decided not to think about. Cloud had to give a light kiss to Riku before left even though he was engaged. Cloud let go of Riku's hand again and saw him fade into the sky again. "I'm so glad that he is happy and has his friends." Cloud whispered to himself. Maybe dreams do come true.

Next chapter is the last.


	6. War

Chapter 6

WAR

Three months pass and Cloud was overly excited. He didn't want to tell Tida so he had been keeping it a secret and hasn't brought any attention to it. He still didn't know if him and Riku were going to get together but also if they were and he was married to Tifa it would way more difficult. Cid had unexpectedly contacted Cloud out of the blue, thinking that Cloud would be interested in what he had found. Of course, Cloud was very curious.

Cloud rushed quickly over to Cid's garage to find out what the hype was about. Cid waved Cloud down to over where he was sitting. Cloud walked over coolly, trying not to look too interested. Cloud looked down and what Cid was holding. It was shiny and colorful. "It's a part to a ship. Maybe an airship?" Cid paused as he handed to Cloud. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Of course Cloud had, it was a gummi part but what was it still doing in this world.

"Yeah I have actually." Cloud handed it back to Cid who was still looking at Cloud. "It...umm.. is a part to-" Cloud cut himself off and remembered what Riku had told him. "I have no right to interfere with this world." He wasn't sure if he should tell Cid now. Another part of him did because there could be more parts and he could get to learn and surprise Riku. Who cares if Cloud travels to different worlds? "It does belong to a ship. It's called a Gummi ship that can travel to different worlds." Cid looked at Cloud with a confused look. Next Cloud got right down to it and ask Cid where he had found it and they would start to search for the rest. Cid explained to Cloud that he had found a crashed ship and it would take about 3 weeks to fix between the two of them.

Cloud was a little too excited. If he could find Riku and help him fight the war and they would stay where Riku lived and he could find out more about his friends and family. Also find out how old he is. He also really didn't want to know but it has been bothering him for the longest time. He told Tifa that he wouldn't be home for about 3 weeks because he was helping Cid build a new kind of airship. She understood as best as should could without getting too upset. Cloud really hated keeping secrets from Tifa. He also hated himself a bit because he promised himself that he would forget about Riku this year but it has been two months since the year started. He pushed the thoughts away.

It took about two and half weeks to finish because Cloud was so energetic to get it finished. Cid laughed as he stared down his brand new masterpiece. "Wanna give it a spin?" Cloud nodded as they both quickly climbed in, he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one excited to get this thing started. It worked perfectly but the would have to find out how to get it to travel into other worlds. Cid was really good at figuring that kind of stuff out, so he choose to leave it in his hands and wait until morning to take liftoff. Cloud could barely sleep that night, all he could think about was seeing Riku as soon as possible and help him with the war.

Morning rolled around and Cid told Cloud that he should probably talk to Tifa about how they were about to leave for a while. Cloud caved in and called her and made it pretty short, "We made the ship a little early and are going to give it a test ride for a few days." Tifa was very silent. "Cloud come home for a while, please." She begged.

"I really want to help Cid and I am also curious." Cloud tried to explain but before he could say anymore she hung up on him. He had made his decision to go back home for a while to keep things good with Tifa. He did love her too. "Hey Cid I'm going to head home for a little while. I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't go too far without me, okay?" Cid smiled and nodded as Cloud left back for home.

Cloud spent the end of the month with Tifa, but he was dying of excitement. Tifa noticed this and started to ignore him until he would finally come clean with why he was so excited.

"Tell me Cloud." Tifa said sharply. Cloud was sitting with her on the stools at the 7th Heaven, which was closed. There was tension in the air as Cloud stayed silent. The air seemed cold and dead. She wouldn't stop staring at him, while he was just staring at the table. "Are you cheating on me?" She whispered softly. Cloud quickly looked at her. "It just seems that you're hanging out with someone else but I called Cid and he says that you really are helping work." She paused for a minute as the air seemed to die more. "I see it in your eyes that there is someone else. Why else would you be so quiet and excited but not when you're around me." Her eyes started to tear up. Cloud breathed in slow.

"I'm not cheating but I have been hiding something." Tears started to fall from her face as she blinked curious. "I met a guy that I find to be a great 'friend'." He swallowed hard. She smiled a little. "This airship is the only way to find him again. It's been a long time since I have seen him." Tifa leaned her head on Cloud's chest.

"His name is Riku, right?" Cloud eyes shot open as he quickly looked down at the back of her head. "You always talk about him in your sleep. I have never met him or heard his name before. I can't even tell you how happy I am that he's just a friend." Cloud was extremely angry at himself for letting it gets this far but to him it was worth it, he never felt feeling as he did with Riku and it was something he longed for. It was like a drug.

Two months left until Riku said that he would be coming back. Cloud knew that he would have to wait. He contacted Cid as much as he could. Cid was test driving it and getting more of the hang for when they would really leave. Cloud waited with Tifa so that he could make her happy and not have any more suspicion, it felt awful.

One month left. Cloud was dying and Cid that he had completely figured out how to travel to different worlds. He couldn't wait, he had to go see him. As soon as he told Tifa she was okay with it and Cloud headed out to Cid. When he arrived Cid was already waiting inside and was getting ready to go. "I finally get to go to space and travel around. I'm glad I showed you this stuff. You're going to have to definitely let me meet the guy who taught you about this stuff." Cloud nodded.

It was very beautiful and there were ton of wormholes. Cloud and Cid both lost track of time while searching. They landed on frequent amount of worlds and it was so crazy to them. They had no idea where they were looking for but a lot of people that saw that they had a ship told them to 'let your heart be the key'. Cid knew that it was going to have to be Cloud to drive and find the next world. Cid was sleeping when Cloud was driving around aimlessly just thinking about Riku. Then he decided to think about the other people that came with Riku that day. Both were brunettes and one was an adult, while the other was younger. Then suddenly a wormhole opened up and swallowed the whole ship.

Cloud woke Cid up and told him what happened, they start for decent. Cloud wasn't too good at driving, so he brought the ship down rather roughly. Cid glared at him, all he did was shrug. Both didn't take anytime getting off. The world was very pretty and bright. The sun was shining down on the sea. There was a beach shore and a tree house, with a small waterfall. Cloud knew in his heart this was the place because of how much Riku loved the ocean. They didn't see anyone in sight but Cloud knew this was the right place. "Let's look around. Or you can stay." Cid laughed and agreed to look around with him. Cid went for the treehouse first and Cloud got attracted by the strange looking tree with star shaped fruit.

As he approached he began to notice that there was something standing against the tree. It wasn't Riku because this boy was way too short. Cloud slowly walked toward the tree and began to see that it was the kid with spiky brown hair. Cloud smiled to himself. The kid obviously heard Cloud coming because he jumped up and made his weapon appear. It was a weird blade that was just like Riku's. "Who are you?" The boy demanded.

"I'm Cloud Strife." He put his hands above his head to show that he was harmless, it didn't help that he had his sword on his back. The kid was very defensive.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?" The boy stepped closer to him. Cloud smirked as he walked closer. They were now only about ten feet away from each other.

"I am looking for someone and this is where I was lead. I came on a gummi ship." He lowered his blade and tilted his head. He looked Cloud up and down. "I promise I'm not here to hurt anyone." Cloud paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. 'Maybe the kid knows about the war.' "Someone told me that there was is a war and the person I'm looking for is fighting in it." The brunette closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I'm Sora by the way." He tried to smile at Cloud but Cloud could see that he became very sad after hearing the question. "The war has already ended. We won." Cloud thought he didn't hear him right as he felt his heart pound. "It ended just a few days ago." He started to look Sora over. Now that Cloud was really looking he could see that he had an excessive amount of bandages on. They seemed very painful. "This is where I live. Destiny Islands." The boy's voice cracked. Cloud stepped closer.

"Where are the rest of the people from the war?" Cloud asked slowly, trying not to be weird. Before Sora could speak, Cid ran over to Cloud.

"They are all on this island right now." One tear ran down his left cheek. Cloud could easily tell that the war was very hard on him. Sora started to walk to the back of the island with them. Cloud's heart was pounding so hard against his chest he thought everyone around him could hear it. He thought he could see Riku any second now.

There was a several people that could be seen standing around. None of them were standing next to each other though. Cloud quickly searched around. He saw a mouse in clothes first and then a girl with blue hair, a boy with spiky blonde hair, and finally the tall man that was there when Riku came to say goodbye. "Is this everyone that fought in the war?" Cloud didn't mean for it to come out so desperate but he couldn't see Riku. Sora shook his head and raised two fingers. He looked down and Cloud could see that more tears were falling, "There was seven warriors of light." He said so softly Cloud barely made it out. His heart was killing him. 'Where was Riku?' Now he was way too scared to ask Sora straight up, he was scared of the answer. Suddenly Sora sat down right where he was standing and held his face with his palm. The woman with blue hair looked over at them and began to walk over. She light placed her hand on Sora's back to comfort him. She pointed over to the tall brunette. Cloud and Cid both walked over to him.

The man was looking down at two different keyblades, one was blue and the other yellow. They were graves and there was two. It didn't take Cloud long to do the math. There were five warriors and two graves. His hands began to shake as he looked the blue keyblade over. It was his. Riku. Cid had no idea what was going on so he decide to speak up. "Hey we ended up on this island looking for someone. I'm Cid and this is Cloud. What happened in this war?" The man looked over at them.

"I'm Terra." He said sternly. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off the grave. He tried his hardest to swallow back the tears, it was so heavy in his throat. "Who might you be looking for?" Terra asked strongly.

"Riku." Terra followed Cloud's gaze at the grave and closed his eyes. Cloud clenched his fists. Cid finally put two-and-two together. Cid couldn't find any words to comfort Cloud and decided to stay silent and looked down at the grave. "What happened?" Cloud sounded almost dead inside.

Terra closed his eyes again as he thought back to what had happened. "Riku and Kairi were Sora's best friends and the both lost their lives fighting for what they believed in." Terra started, "I'm not really sure what happened, all I know is that they both died protecting Sora. He would be able to tell you, but I would wait a bit." Cloud nodded still not taking his eyes off Riku's grave. Cid could tell that Terra had questions to ask them also but could also tell that right now wasn't the best time to ask them. The blue haired girl walked over again. "I'm Aqua. I was wondering if you guys wanted to somewhere else and discuss what to do." She gently touched Terra's arm. Cloud looked around for a second before following Terra and Aqua over to the shore. The blonde haired boy followed with Sora but the mouse was nowhere to be seen.

They all sat down facing the ocean. "I'm Ventus." The blonde said quietly next to Cloud. "Cloud." He noticed that all these people were very trusting, a lot like Riku. Everyone sat silently looking into the distance. The wind blew very lightly and it wasn't cold but it did feel freezing. Sora stood up slowly.

"As you guys can tell we have guests. This is Cloud and Cid." He paused pointing them out. "They said that they were looking for someone. Do you see them?" Cloud looked down and clenched his fists again. He shook his head. "Kairi or Riku." He choked out. "Riku." Sora tried to stop himself from crying again. "I'm so sorry I couldn't bring him back safely." Sora apologize holding his tears in.

"How was he killed?" Cloud asked coldly. Sora looked down at him and breathed in shakily.

"He gave his life for me." He paused as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. "Riku was always jumping in the way for me when I'm losing." He tried to laugh a little. "Xehanort was clearly beating me in our one-on-one. Before I knew it he had my throat and I was losing consciousness. Suddenly I wake up and see that Kairi is pushing him off of me and it was simple for him to throw her to the side and that's when Riku jumped in."

Xxxxxx

"Kairi!" Riku called out as he saw her get flown away from Sora. He ran quickly to get Xehanort's attention off Sora and Kairi. He knew he would have to go about this the smartest way or it would be his last. Sora was lying on the ground trying to get out of his dizzy state when Xehanort started his attention back on him. Riku swung his keyblade at him, which easily distracted him. "I was wondering when you would decide to fight me. You were the chosen one." Xehanort defended all of Riku's attacks and struck back quickly. Riku was extremely fast at dodging but it was going to leave a scar. They relentless started fight each other.

Sora and Kairi ran back at Xehanort as he was giving Riku a fight for his money. Now they were coming at Xehanort from all different directions, it was becoming hard for him to fight back and they were starting to have the winning hand. Suddenly when things were looking up, Kairi slipped up on the attack and there was blood all over the place. Both Sora and Riku got a glimpse of what had happened and her throat was split open and she had fallen. They both cried out for her, both distracted. Xehanort went for Sora's next but Riku caught his blade just in time. Riku was filled with anger and Sora was filled with shock. Sora soon became uncontrollably angry and they both ruthlessly attacked and all Xehanort could do was laugh. Sora started to loose his grip and edge because he was so angry, so his moves became more reckless. Xehanort made heartless come all around Riku to distract him while he fought with Sora.

When the heartless cleared Riku looked for Sora and Xehanort. When he finally saw them Xehanort was going for a kill strike and Riku knew that Sora was going slip up too so he quickly pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him. It wasn't a killing blow for Riku and Sora was safe but it was enough to knock Riku off his feet. He couldn't get up anymore but he stayed strong and landed on his knees, his keyblade was also holding him up. Sora looked back, Riku barely staying on his knees and Xehanort laughing right behind him and lifted up his blade. Sora reached out for Riku and yelled for him to get out of the way. It was too late. Xehanort's blade went right through Riku's chest. Sora wasn't looking awaying from Riku's eyes looking at him. Xehanort roughly took his blade out and kicked him to the side. Sora just stared shocked for a couple of seconds. He looked around, Kairi was lying down covered in her own blood and Riku was trying to lift his arm up to stop the bleeding but was too weak. Sora screamed catching all the attention on the battlefield. Everyone's were on him, his hands shaking as he slowly stood. Xehanort had strong booming laughter.

"Are you sure there is any reason to keep fighting? You couldn't even stop me from killing your friends?" He continued to laugh. Sora could feel inside him a light, a very bright light. In the back of his head he could hear Riku and Kairi leading him the rest of their strength. The would win all together.

Xxxxxxx

Cloud knew the pain that Sora was going through, he saw Zack die right before his eyes and all he could do was watch. It was very hard for Cloud to think of Riku get that brutally killed, he didn't want him to be dead. Why hadn't he found him sooner? He could have been there to help and he would still be alive. Cloud stood up slowly and walked back to the graves. Cid decided to leave him alone.

As Cloud walked he cursed the whole world and how it was out to get him. He had lost his first best friend and now his best love. He also hated Tifa for not letting him leave sooner but deep down he knew that it was his decision. "Why couldn't you just let me go with you?" He whispered as he approached the grave. "You were taken way too soon." He cried. Tears started to fall as he fell to his knees, "All I wanted was more time to stay with you." He punched the ground hard, so hard his hand went numb. He moved a little and leaned his back against the wall as he just kept staring at the grave.

It was now dark and the sky was filled with stars. Cloud loved this place, it was always beautiful. Footsteps started to approach him, it was Sora. Sora quietly sat next Cloud. "How did you guys know each other?" Sora asked, he was trying to comfort Cloud. He laughed a little.

"He stole from me." Sora raised one of his eyebrows and he thought about his answer. "What did he steal?" Sora cautiously asked.

"My wallet..and.." Cloud started to tear up again, "My heart." He choked out. Sora laughed a little before it became shaky again.

"Riku didn't like to talk about when he got lost." Sora looked down, "He never mentioned you to us." Sora was trying to hard to think of anytime that he had and then suddenly snapped his fingers, "You were that guy that he wanted to say goodbye to on that forbidden world." Cloud looked over at Sora.

"I knew of him for about two years and we spent not even a quarter of that time together. I didn't know him for that long but he was so strong willed and handsome, I know that my feelings for him were real." Cloud keep staring at Sora trying to smile, "Can you tell me some things about him?" Sora looked away for a moment to think.

" Well..we grew up on this island together ever since we were born. We have been friends forever. He was always better at doing stuff them I was. He was strong and kind at the same time." He hesitated for a moment to wipe away his tears, "He got lost when he was fifteen in your world. He came back to us when he was sixteen and he had just turned seventeen." Cloud closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I came here instead of waiting on my world or you guys would never had told me what happened." Sora leaned his head against Cloud's shoulder for comfort. "Thank you Sora for telling a stranger all of this." Cloud leaned his head against Sora's head still looking at the grave.

The End

I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the story. XD


End file.
